Shall We Dance?
by padfoot0520
Summary: Two words: Edward dancing.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute idea that I had been thinking about after I finished the twilight series. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's quiet… too quiet. I was so accustom to my old, beaten up truck that I wasn't used to how quiet Edward's car turned on and off. Another lonely day at school. Why does Edward have to go hunting? Oh yeah… me. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut (ugh, still too quiet!) and made my way inside the house. Charlie was out fishing so I headed straight upstairs to my room

I opened the door, and there he was. He leaned against the window pane holding a beautiful red rose, smiling that perfect smile I just adored. He wore a new black suit and shiny black shoes. His hair was especially neat.

"Who died?" I asked jokingly. Obviously that wasn't that funny to Edward.

"That's not funny." He said pulling me in close to his chest to kiss me. I let him; oh, how I love the feel of his perfect lips against mine!

"Then what's the occasion, or do I not want to know?"

"I have a surprise for you." He said, still smiling.

"Edward," I said in a serious tone. "You know I hate surprises." He still smiled.

"Ah yes, but I do happen to remember that before I left to go hunting, we made a deal that when I got back, I get to take you somewhere special." Damn, he's right. He saw the recognition in my face and continued. "So get dressed." And he danced out of the room with no further explanation of why he tortures me so.

Why must he be so perfect? If he was any other guy I could easily overpower him and make him tell me where we're going. But that's the problem, he's not any other guy, he's Edward. My dear, sweet Edward. I flung open my closet door to find yet another surprise: A stunning red dress. Alice, I thought, what are we going to do with you? I grabbed it and pulled it on. It was a silky, V-neck style halter that was diagonally cut on the end. Oh, yes, most definitely Alice's doings. I did up my hair, fixed my make up, and put on the red heels that Alice "hid" in my closet. I took a deep breath and stepped outside the door.

Edward gave out a long, low whistle and I shot him an annoyed glance. He came up and put his arm around me. "Tsssssssssssssssss". Oh, well that's mature, I thought, rolling my eyes as he led me outside to his car. We were like fire and ice.

**Ok, you got me. That was a chapter name in Eclipse. So I speak now, I don't own anything Twilight related. ******** Also, I know it's a really short chapter, but hopefully they'll get longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! Depending on the reviews I get, I don't know whether I am going to write another chapter. So, the future of this story relies on you! Make sure to review!!!**

"Edward, you tell me where we are going this instant!" I said fiercely as we continued to drive down the winding road.

"Be quiet, Bella. You'll find out soon enough." Edward said coolly. I felt defeated; I crossed my arms and made my best pout face. Feel the burn, Edward.

We turned around the bend and Edward stopped the car on the side of the road. "I hope you don't mind running for a bit." Edward said, presenting his muscular arms. I reluctantly let him pick me up. As I made locked my arms around his neck, I looked into his captivating, topaz eyes and had to trust him. Edward began to run, his breath never quickening. I buried my face in his chest and closed my eyes. I felt so protected, loved.

He all of a sudden stopped. I looked up and found that we had reached a clearing in the woods unlike any I had ever seen before. There lay a little stone pathway that led its way to a beautiful white arch, decorated with tiny purple roses. "Alice and I worked on it together. Do you like it?"

I was breathless. "Edward, it's gorgeous." He smiled and took my hand. We walked onto the cobblestone opening and dropped my hand when we had landed in the center. Edward walked a couple paces away, and then turned around to face me.

"Shall we dance?" He extended his arm for me to take. How could I say no? He did all of this for me. I put my hand in his and he wrapped his free arm around my waist. And we danced. Somewhere in the hundred some years Edward had been alive, he must have learned how to dance. We glided and pranced around the clearing, Edward never breaking the constant tare into my eyes. There was no music and yet, he led me in perfect timing with the symphony in my heart. He twirled me around and dipped me back. I laughed as he brought be back up. He put his hands on my face and kissed me like never before. I didn't know if we had been kissing for a minute or an hour, but we eventually broke apart.

He took my hand and brought me over to the archway. There was a sudden intensity in his eyes that scared me.

"Bella," he began. "I love you. I will always love you, forever." He put his hind into his pocket and collapsed down onto one knee. "Bella, my one and only love, will you marry me?" He opened the small velvet box and revealed a small, silver ring with one stone on it. It was the shape of a heart: His heart.


End file.
